As cameras and other monitoring devices become less expensive, these devices are proliferating. As these devices proliferate, “stations” or “hubs” monitor the status of these devices. For example, an operator may sit at a “camera station” to monitor a group of cameras. The stations and/or hubs may receive event messages from the monitoring devices, and act on those event messages. For example, a station may record video when a motion detected event is issued by a camera. Users may wish to configure the monitoring devices from the station or hub.